The New You
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: My first story with more than one chapter! What happens when Jinx runs to Gotham City, makes a new aliases, and never tells anyone where she goes? Then what happens when Kid Flash finds her and they still love each other? :) find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been doing any stories! Crap has been real crazy here. But anyways I will have to go away for 2 weeks (maybe during the 2nd week I will be able to upload a story) but I have girls camp(leaving on Monday) then once I get back I will be going to singing camp. But with singing camp You actually come home in the nights, so maybe I will be able to do crap. Thanks for all the reviews! It warms my dear heart.**

**Shout Out and crap time for last story!(She is not to be owned)**

**Cococandy21-Yeah I have really seen it either. I tried but I just didn't really like it as much.**

**HolySnappzors- I totally agree. I really should change that, and maybe I will when I find the time. I was thinking about that, and yeah he really shouldn't have kissed her. I was just blinded by my own fantasies I guess. Thanks!**

**Adventure Time Idiota1- I'm glad you like them!**

**KaytieGirl- I really liked the pair of sock things to. It added just a little comedy in the whole serious of things.**

**Yellowsgardianangel- I totally agree.**

**Thegreeneye67-Thanks!**

**krikanalo- I will try and do that!**

**Greeksoccerstar- Yup! They are just such a great couple :)**

**Now that thats done, on to the story!(btw: This may have more than one chapter, so just a warning if this isn't as good as my other stories because as i've said a lot, I'm not really good at long stories.)**

"May I take your order?" I say boredly, not even bothering to look at the customer. "Yeah, I'll have the... Jinx?" I felt my body freeze at my old name. I look up to see...

1 year ago

I ran through the streets. Away from the fight and my former team, now frozen. The battle was over, yes. But I didn't know what to do. I felt so much guilt. I had to do something. So I ran. I want to be a good guy... But I just don't think I can yet. I need to... take a break all together...

"_Jinx_!" I hear a soft voice call from the distance. I know he can catch up with me. He is the fastest boy alive. But I know hes not very good at looking. I run behind a garbage dump in a dark alleyway. I hear him run by, calling my name. I sit there for a while. Thinking of what I should do. A plan starts to form in my head. I will go somewhere else... I think maybe Gotham City. I heard its "nice" there. I'll dye my hair. Put contacts in. Hide my identity. Start over. At least for awhile. Maybe one day I will let them find me. But I just need a break. I sigh, then run to find the nearest airport.

1 year later

I busily wipe the tables at my work. "Ann's Diner." A small little place that serves breakfast, and lunch.(**btw: I based Ann's off of a restaurant in my town called "Angies." Fun fact**) A lot has changed over the past year or so. Once I got to Gotham City, I began to remodel my life. I went to the nearest spa I could find, and had them redo me. My bright pink hair was replaced with a jet black color with blonde highlights. I made sure all of my weird greyish skin was covered with a powder that makes my skin look normal. I bought very expensive contacts. Sadly, my eyes are still cat like, but I just tell people there contacts(haha). I still look a lot like my old self, just with different qualities. I got a job at Ann's about 2 months after I left, and I have been ranked up because of my "positive attitude towards the customers." Very ironic. I have tried dating, but they never work... Because of Kid Flash. I try to date, and my friends try to set my up on dates, but they always fail because all I can think about is his red hair... or blue eyes... Anyways

"Lucky! Lucky Kay Marie! LK!?(**Another fun fact: My middle name is Kay**) Are ya in ther!?" I hear a voice shout. I look up and see my boss/ best friend looking at me. Her name is Beatrice, but since she thinks it sounds to oldish everyone calls her "Berry." She has a very deep southern accent. She calls me LK(**L**ucky **K**ay)

"Sorry Berry I didn't mean to space out." I say, still wiping the table. "LK you've been wipin' that table for 10 minutes!" she says. She says snatching the towel out of my hands. I look at the table. The dark wood was now looking lighter from me wiping it so much and so hard. "Get yur head in the game!" she shouts and whacks my head with the towel. I smirk and go clear off other tables. Berry is very... Unique. She is very Bipolar. One second she can be screaming at you, and the next she can be your best friend. Thats how come we are best friends because I always know what to say. But One of the reasons she is the boss is because she makes sure all the employees(which are all girls. I don't know why) are very strong. We all leave very late at night and she doesn't want the rapists to get us.

"Dun't slouch! Drop and gimme 50!" I hear her shout to one of the newer employees. "O-ok Mrs. Mira." She says. "Mah name is Berry!" she screeches. I chuckle and and clear other tables. I see another working walking hurriedly toward me. One of the waitresses. "Hey Kelly. Can I help you?" I say smiling. "My best friend is having a baby! I need you to take over!" she all but yells. I grab the notepad and nod at her. "I understand. You better go before Berry comes and snaps your neck." I say. She nods and runs out. I begin walking around and taking orders. I suddenly hear a lot of girls squealing like fangirls, and lots of people going over to a specific table... I see Berry coming over so I walk up to meet her.

"Kid Flash we need you to go to Gotham City. Crime has been high and the heros there only need a little more help." Robin drones on. I sit on my chair pretending to listen, but i'm really thinking about the same girl I have been thinking about for a year now."_Jinx... Why did you leave me?_" I sigh. I look up to see Robin looking at me. "Oh yeah. I'll be going now." I say, and start running to Gotham City. "Hmm... I'm kinda hungry." I think. When I reach Gotham I run around a bit to find a place. I finally spot a little place. "Ann's Diner. Sounds good." I say to myself. As soon as I run in, I get what I expected. People begin crowding me and asking for autographs. I push my way through and finally get to a table. I hear a girl shouting. "Ya'll better move are ya'll be dead by the end of the dey!" a voice shouts. A tall woman with long red berry colored hair comes in. She has deep green eyes and has very smooth skin. Her scowl turns right to a smile as she sees me. "Hello sir I'm sorry you had to go thr'ough that." She says with a southern accent. "Mah name is Mrs. Mira. But e'reyone calls me Berry 'round heya." she says. I smile at her. "It's ok ma'am. I'm just really hungry." "Whell I will send one of mah best waitress o'er." Berry says walking away. I smile then grab the menu. "Can I take your order?" a very high pitched, bored voice says. "Yeah I will have..." I finally look up and the waitress, and my heart stops.

**Okkkkkkkkk i'm done for the night. So you might have to wait a week or so to see how this will play out. I will see you guys later.**

**question for the story: How do you think this will play out? Might as well give you the chance to guess while you wait. Will Jinx go back to heroism? Will she tell Kid to get out of her life? What will happen! I already know, but you guess! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm back again! I know I said I wasn't going to update for about a week or 2, but I have a reason. Ok so I put up the first chapter, shutdown my computer, got some chips, when downstairs to my room, looked at the new story, and it already had a review. A review within 10 MINUTES! I mean, that means so much to me that someone saw I put up a story, and was so excited to read it. ^_^ Just makes me so happy. Anyways onto reviews!**

**KF-fan- Sorry I will and try not to add any author notes. I just thought it was valid information.**

**Cloe- I will try and update as much as I can! I'm glad i can right a story you want.**

**krikanalo- well you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing so quickly!**

**Now that thats done onto the story!(btw-if you're on a guest account, I probably won't respond, so if you want me to, then put a name under your review.)**

_LAST TIME: "Can I take your order?" a very high pitched, bored voice says. "Yeah I will have..." I finally look up at the waitress, and my heart stops._

"...Jinx?" I freeze at the sound of my old name. I look up at the person, and see him sitting there. My eyes widen. I try to play it off.

"E-excuse me?" I try to say, my voice shaking. Kid Flash stands up and looks at me. "I-is it... you Jinx?" Oh crap. How did he know it was me!? I mean I know I still look a little like my old self, but I didn't think anyone would be able to recognize me!

"I-I don't know what you're...uh... talking about..sir.." I say. He stares at me for a couple seconds. He's not falling for it.

"I have to go take orders!" I squeak and turn and run into the kitchen. I run into the pantry and sit down. I pull my knees up to my face and start crying.

"_He... found me... How did he know it was me! Why is he here!?_" I mentally scream. I hear the door open, and look up to see Berry. She walks up and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Darlin are ya ok? You kinda ran away from that man like a mouse away from a cat!" she says. I feel more tears go down my face.

"Berry its a very long story... that I can't tell you right now. But to make it short, I don't know how he found me." I say. Berry pulls out a little piece of paper, and gives it to me.

"He gave this papah to me to give to ya." she says giving the white folded piece of paper to me. On the front it says "Jinx." I take it and open it.

"_Jinx,_

_I know its you. Don't try and hide it. You might look different, but I can still tell. You can change your face all you want, I will always be able to tell who you are. I will be back tomorrow. You better be there or I will find you. And you better be prepared to answer questions. 'Cause I have lots._

_-Kid Flash_"

I read it over and over. Knowing him he could find me. Lots of people know me and my address. "LK breath darlin'!" I hear Berry shout. I suck in a breath and breath out. I stand up.

"Berry I... I need to take the rest of the day off. I don't feel well." I say. Her eyes soften.

"A' course sweetie. But be back tommara or you'll have to do 200 push ups." she says walking out. I hang my apron up and walk down the streets. My house isn't that far, so I walk. Finally I reach my small 1 bedroom apartment. I barely make it through the door before I collapse. I just lay there in my living room, crying. I curl into a ball and sob. I stand up and somehow I find myself in the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I see myself, but not Lucky. Staring back at me is Jinx with a sneer on her face.

"You know you wanted him to find you. Don't pretend you're mad." She says.

" I am! I didn't want anyone to find me for at least another 2 years!" I shout back.

Jinx starts laughing. And laughing. And laughing. I pound on the mirror to try and get her to stop.

"Stop!" I scream. I hit the mirror, and it shatters into a million pieces. I flinch at the pain in my hands and see my hands covered in glass and bleeding. I reach into the drawer and find bandages. I clean up the glass, then go into my room and lay on my bed.

"What will I do?" I think. "I'm going to have to talk to him tomorrow." I think.

I hear a faint beeping. I slowly open my eyes. I stretch and look at my clock. I instantly go into panic mode. I hit the alarm button to shut it off.

"_Crap its already 6:30! I'm going to have to do 30 pushups_!" I scream at myself. I hope out of my bed and slip on my work clothes. "Berry is going to kill me." I think. I grab a muffin and run out the door.

"I'm here!" I say as I run in.

"Thur ya are slacker! What part of "Don't be late or else" don't you undurstand!" Berry screeches at me. "100 pushups!" she says as she walks away. I quickly do my pushups, then get to work. I flip the sign to open and wipe tables. I set out silverware just as people start to come in. I walk around and clean up. I help take orders. I smile and laugh and talk with customers. But inside I am freaking out. "_He'll be here soon. What will I do_!" I think walking up to another customer.

"Hello can I take your order?" I say in a cheery voice.

"Yes I would like answers." I hear a deep voice say. My heart stops. I don't even need to look.

"Well I'm working right now. Maybe after. I say walking away.

"Hey I still want to eat something! Kid Flash yells.

I sigh then walk back to him.

"Fine i'll answer your stupid questions." I say sitting down.

**And there is the new chapter! :D Sorry its short. I have to go to church and stuff. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Question For The Story: Do you like Berry's character? I do. I love writing in her accent. I also like her personality. She's tough and unforgiving, but also sweet and kind. I think besides the main 2 people(you know who i'm talking about) she's my favorite character in this story.**

**Please review read and critique! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'MMMM BACCCCCCKKK FROMMMMM GIRLSSSSS CAMPPP! And ready to update for my(some) patient readers! Onto shoutouts!**

**(12 O' clock)**

** - Yeah. It does make me kinda uncomfortable to write those kinda things. I like my innocent stories to. I don't like writing bad things. Thanks for you review.**

**HolySnapperz-What? I don't get what you're saying.**

**(The New You)**

**Some person- I love you to random citizen!**

**Meg-You Will just have to wait and see!**

**Geni- I am!**

**Jess- Thanks!**

**HolySnapperz- I am updating!**

Ok thats that.

So... You guys are lucky i'm still alive. At girls camp I was walking down a trail with my ward. We were learning about the young woman values. We stopped and were learning about something.

I heard this sound like "KERRRRK."Now I used to live close to the mountains with lots of trees, and so i've heard that noice a lot. As soon as I know what is happening, I hear one of the girls shout "The tree! Its falling! Move!" I looked up and saw a huge quakie tree heading right towards us. I Get shoved by one of the leaders, and then I hear it land.

My first thought was. "Oh. My. Gosh Is someone under the tree!?" My seconds thought was "Did that really just happen!" But someone had kicked my foot that I had just had surgery on so an older girl carried me to the cabin. Then when we got there, we all broke down. All the leaders and girls were sobbing uncontrollably. I had the youngest girl in my ward come up to me, put her face in my shoulder, then her body just starts seizing(not actually having a seizure) because she was crying so hard. So It was a pretty traumatic night considering the tree landed about 2 inches away from my head and I almost died. But i'm alive and back! Onto the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Last time: "Hey I still want to eat something!" Kid Flash yells._

_I sigh and walk back to him._

_"Fine i'll answer your stupid questions." I say sitting down._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok. First question." Kid Flash holds up a gloved finger.

"Why did you leave?" I'm not surprised thats his first question. But it would be nice if he asked me how i've been doing. It would be easier to answer.

"Because... Because... Um... I... wanted..to?" I say lamely. He raises his eyebrow then leans forward.

"That's great. Now the truth?" I feel anger start to build up. "It's my life! I can do what I want without question! I'm a grown woman!" I shout standing up. I see everyones eyes on me. I calm down and sit down.

"Look Kid Flash. My address is 128 north Eston Ave. Its just a couple streets down from here. Come at 9 because my shift ends at 8:30 and its takes me about 15 minutes to get there and I want to take a shower. Then, I will answer your question. Now I need to get back to work before Berry rips my head off." I say as calmly as I can. I stand up, take a breath, put my smile on, then turn around.

"Hello what can I get you to eat today sir?" I say in my sweetest voice. But my inner Jinx is screaming. "_Hex him! Common it wouldn't take long to just take off your power prohibitor and give him a warning zap_!" She says. I breath in slowly. Kid Flash smiles at me.

"Well hello there. I'll have the french toast special thanks!" He says back, just as cheery. I smile then turn around. I keep the smile on my 'till i'm in the kitchen. Then I bang my head against the door rhythmically.

"Um... Darlin'? Why you bangin' yah head on my walls?" Berry speaks slowly as if I'm dumb.

"Just ignore it and leave me alone to die please." I say, still banging my head on the wall.

"Darlin' if yah keep doin' that all yer brains will be gone!" She says, pulling me away from the wall. I sigh then sit down.

"Ok sweetie. I want answers and I want them now. Why is that man heya and why is he 'causin you such stress?" she says sitting down next me. "_Its time to tell her... But should I? What if..._" I sigh then start.

"I'm not who you think I am Berry. My real name is Jinx. And this is my story and why Kid Flash is after me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

1 Hour Later

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"...And thats when I left the HIVE Five." I say finishing. I look up at Berry's face, and what I say confused me. Instead of her usual sympathetic face, she has a stone cold face.

"B-Berry?" I say. She quickly snaps out of it, and she smiles.

"That's quite a story yah got there sugar cake. And your secret is safe with me." she says, stands up, then quickly walks up. Huh. That's not like her. I shrug then stand up, and take orders. But I don't see Berry for the rest the day.

? POV

"Master, we have located the traitor." The huge gorilla says. I grin evilly at the machine in front of me.

"Yes. I vound her." I say in my voice. I change into Berry then say in a southern accent.

"It was very easay." I laugh, along with the giant gorilla, and the machine speaks in a mechanical voice

"Very good Madam Rouge." it says.

"I try my best master Brain." I say smirking.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**OHHHH SNAP! So I hope you got that last part. Cause if you didn't, either:**

**1: You haven't seen the final fight of the teen titans.**

**2: You're a little dumb**

**or**

**3: I'm a bad writer.**

**Its probably the last one. I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short. As I mentioned in the beginning, I almost died yesterday and I am still kinda shaky. Anyways here is the question for the story:**

**Did you miss me? I would miss me. I mean who wouldn't?! I'm awesome and anyone who doesn't miss me I will bite them ^_^ Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to start off, by saying how happy I am with all the reviews about how sad it would have been if I died. And I just wanted to thank you guys, and The Lord . You guys for all the reviews, and The Lord for letting me live. Thank you for letting me live my life. :,) Anyways onto reviews!**

**(The New You)**

**Thegreeneyes67-I know! But thankfully Father in heaven allowed me to stay on this earth for a while longer ^_^**

**Cloe- I know! I bet you didn't expect that didn't you!? :) But there is more to this story! And thank you for your kindness. I am a great person aren't I :D But in all seriousness thank you.**

**Andddd thats done! I said it once and I will say it again: If you on a guest account, please put a name at the bottem of your review or I will not respond to your review! Thanks! Onto the story!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Last Time:_

_"Very good Madam Rouge." it says._

_"I try my best Master Brain." I say smirking_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walk home fast, my head turning every which way, looking for Kid Flash. I knew he would come at the time I told him, but knowing him he could be watching me. I hear a rustle of paper. I yelp. In a second my power prohibitor is off and I shoot a hex and the paper and it disintegrates. My eyes wide, I put my prohibitor back on and run the rest of the way home.

When I get home, I slam the door shut and lock it. I run upstairs on take a shower. Before I know it I am in my PJs and sitting on my couch in the living room. I steadily breath. But on the inside I am freaking out. "_He will be here soon! What will I say!? Get out of my life for a couple more years! Help me! What!_?" The doorbell snaps me out of my thoughts, and I yelp. I sneak up to the door and open it slowly.

"H-hello?" I say timidly.

"Well this is quite a nice house you got here." says a male voice. I shudder and open the door all the way. I gesture in the house, and he walks in. But he's maskless.

"Why no mask. You trust an ex villain with your identity?" I say. He smirks and sticks out his hand.

"Hello. My name is Wally West. What's yours?" He says, grinning like a child. I look at his outstretched hand and couldn't help but think of the past...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Flashback:_

_"Where will I go? What will I do?" I say, putting my hand up to my head. The cocky red headed superhero sticks his hand out, and says_

_"Trust me._"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I look at his hand, then his face. His hand, his face. Slowly I put my hand into his, and shake up and down.

"Lucky. Lucky Marie." I say slowly, trying not to let my voice crack. He smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

" Very ironic name to choose, don'tcha think?" he says. I roll my eyes and walk over to my couch. He does the same and we both sit down. For a while, we sit in an awkward silence. Then he turns to me and speaks.

"So. Why did you leave?" I sigh and fold my legs under my body.

"Because.. I... I just." I groan in frustration. Then, I feel my hair moving. I look over, and see him playing with a chunk of my black and blonde hair.

"Your hair is nice. I mean I don't particularly like the color pink, but it did look good on you." he says. For some reason this makes me blush and turn away.

"I left because I needed to." I say quietly. I feel him stop playing with my hair and grow still. Then, he grabs my shoulders, whips me around and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you so much Jinx!" He says into my shoulder. Is he... Crying? I feel my heartbeat grow faster with his closeness. "I-I..." I try to speak.

"I looked for you... For so long. I still was. For a year I looked. Then, when I was about to give up I found you! I think I deserve a better reason than that!" He shouts, lifting his head up and looking into my eyes. I fidget.

"I left because I felt guilty. Guilty for betraying my team. And because... My feelings scared me." I say quietly.

"Fee...lings?" he says. "What do you mean?" I look down at my feet.

"I... I really liked you. I don't think I ever liked someone like I liked you. And it scared me because all the times I have liked someone even close to that, they have hurt me. I didn't want you to leave. So this time, I left." I say. I feel tears going down my face. It's silence for a couple seconds.

"I would never leave you." he says, softly. I look up and he is looking at me. I wipe tears off my face.

"How can you say that? How can you be sure?" Suddenly his face is an inch away from mine.

"Because I really like you to. I like yo to the point where I took a wet floor sign to the head to convert you." He says, chuckling. I smile at the memory.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Flashback:_

_"Oops, did I move this?" I say to a Kid Flash on the floor. Then, I whack him as hard as I can._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Look Jinx. I searched and searched for you. For a year I looked. I could never get you off my mind. I'm pretty sure I won't leave." He says, leaning closer.

"Your stupid." I say. His lips brush mine and he smiles

"I know." Our lips almost touch, and then a knock on the door. We both straighten.

"I-I got to get the door!" I say quickly. I turn around and say "Go to my bedroom. I don't want anyone to know your here." I say. He smirks and starts walking towards my bedroom.

"Gee I didn't know you wanted to go-" I cut him off with a quick zap. I glare, then open the door.

"...Berry?"

**OOOOHHHHH CRAP. IS. GETTING. REAL.**

**The suspense is killing me, and I already know what will happen! :D I hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope you enjoyed the little fluffy moment! And that will be the only dirty moment you will see in this fanfiction! Question for the story:**

**Do you think Red X and BlackFire are a good couple. I read a fanfic about them and I instantly fell in love with the couple. They are just so good together! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo!**

**So I may or may not be able to update this week because right after girls camp, I have singing camp! I mean I come home at nights, but I might be tired. I will see what my agenda looks like. Onto shout outs!**

**Thegreeneyes67- Not to be rude or anything, but Starfire and Red X? You ship them? I think Starfire and Robin are soooooooooooo much cutier!**

**EatMyBrains-I love me some plot twists! Thats why I put one in!**

**Ok last time I will say this one last time: IF YOU HAVE A GUEST ACCOUNT, PLEASE GIVE YOURSELF A NICKNAME AND LEAVE IT AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR REVIEW OR I WILL NOT REPLY TO IT!**

**K, now that thats done, onto the next chapter!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Last time: "Gee I didn't know you wanted to go-" I cut him off with a quick zap. I glare, then open the door._

_"...Berry?"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walk into Jinx's room, rubbing my shoulder where she had just hexed me. I am about to close the door, when I hear

"...Berry?" Jinx's squeaky voice says. Isn't Berry the name of her crazy bipolar boss? Why is she here? "_What ever I guess i'll just wait like she told me_." I think

TTTTTTTTT

Pov Change

TTTTTTTT

"Berry what are you doing here so late?" I say, leading her to the couch. She follows me silently. Thats not normal.

"Berry are you ok?" I say slowly. She looks up and smiles. But not her usual "I'm super happy smile" or even her "I'm going to kill you very slowly and painfully and enjoy doing it" smile. This was smile that gave me the chills.

Because I had seen it before. A very sinister smile. A "_I will rule the world and destroy anyone who gets in my way" smile. I shutter. "That smile... It's so familiar.. Where have I seen it before_?" I think. A voice breaks my thoughts.

"You thought you cood trick us darlin'? We'ya smata than you think. And you always knew deep down we would fiyand you again." Berry says in a not so Berry voice but still southern.

"B-Berry?" I say shakily.

"Oh, i'm not Berry." She says, looking up with a smirk. Suddenly, my ex idol was sitting next to me. My eyes widen.

"M-M-Madam Rouge... W-What are y-you doing here? What did you d-do to Berry?" I say quietly, standing up and backing away. Of course I knew why she was here. We all knew if they broke out of the ice they would come after the titans... and the traitors. I'm not a Titan, but I am one of the only traitors.

"Oh you know vhy. And I have always been your friend. You knew her for about a veek. Then I stepped in." she says. She has been Berry.. The whole time?

"And this time, you vill not deveat me." she says. Suddenly, her arms and wrapped around me tightly. I struggle to breath, and I try and think of what to do. Then I remember the speedster waiting in my room. Well there are 2 options here. Call Kid Flash, and possibly get him killed, but I excape. Or Go let her take me with out him knowing, let him live, and have my life at stake. The answer is obvious.

"You should be quiet. Or you might alert my neighbors." I say with the breath that I have left. Madam Rouge stops and ponders this. She smiles and holds me tighter. I suck in a short breath.

"You are right. But vhy do you tell me this? Do you not vant to excape?" She says.

"I would rather die than have anyone get hurt." I say. She smiles.

"So impressive." and with that, my air gets cut off all the way and I black out.

I wait on Jinx's bed. "_What is taking so long? Women. Always talking away. I bet she already forgot about me._" I think. I hear some faint noises. But I keep waiting. Finally, after an hour of waiting, I get fed up and run down stairs.

"Jinx I thought we needed to... JINX!?" I stop my rant when I see the condition of the room. It doesn't look much different than when I left, but some things are knocked over, the rug is scuffed up, and the couch cushions are knocked of. I run into the kitchen, to see a note with 3 words that I never wanted to see related to Jinx.

"_WE HAVE HER_." and under it, a stamp with 3 more letters

"_BHOE_."

"_No...No... They BrotherHood of Evil... They have her_." and suddenly, I am at the Titans HQ.

"Robin! Robin I need you!" I call out. A very dishevelled Starfire comes out. "The Kid Flash.. Why are you coming into our home so late in the night? Why do you call for our leader?" She says, her voice thick with sleep. I look at the clock, and see it is almost 12 at night.

"Its ok i'm here Starfire. Go back to sleep." An also dishevelled Robin says coming in. Starfire turns, and she instantly smiles ear to ear.

"Alright boyfriend Robin. Good night." she says giving Robin and hug from the back, then flying to the doors. Robin just stands there smiling for a moment, then turn to me.

"What do you need so late in the night Kid Flash? I thought you were supposed to be in Gotham?" he says.

"Thats not the point. I found her Robin. I found Jinx." I say quickly. Robins mask widens.

"She was in Gotham!?"

"Yes, but thats not the problem. The BrotherHood is out... And they took her!" I say. Robins mask turns into a scowl.

"There... back? What proof do you have they took her. I pull out the note and give it to him. He looks at it for a second, then hands it back.

"We will do anything in our power to get her back Kid Flash. I promise." He says. I nod my head. Then, the door opens and Beast Boy comes in. He yawns then walks over to us.

"Dudes... What are you doing up so early?" He says. I take a look at Beast Boy. Sure, over the past year or so, all of us have changed. Gotten taller, voices getting deeper. But Beast Boy has changed the most. He is just the same personality wise. But physically he has changed the most. His voice got very deep. He grew about 2 feet. His hair longer.

"The Brother Hood is back." Robin says bluntly. Beast Boy stiffens. I swear I heard a growl under his breath.

"How!? I thought they were-"

"We all thought they were. But according to Kid Flash, they captured Jinx." Robin says cutting him Boy turns to me.

"You found her?" he asks.

"Yeah. She was in Gotham." I say.

"You found Jinx?" A soft monotone voice says next to us. We look and see Raven standing there. Beastboy instantly has a smile on his face.

"Hey Rae. Yeah Kid found her." he says pointing at me.

"We will deal with this in the morning. We should all get a good night sleep, because it might be the last time we have it for awhile." Robin says, rubbing his neck. Beast Boy holds out his hands to Raven, and slowly she takes it, and they walk out of the room, hand in hand. Robin nods to me, then walks to the door. He turns around and says

"There is an extra room if you want." then he turns and leaves. I sit there for a while, then walk to the room.

**OOOOOH JINXIE GOT KIDNAPPED!**

**Just asking, but was it too soon? Just because in a lot of stories where the person gets kidnapped, it doesn't usually happen until later in the stories. IDK. And I hope you liked the little Robin/Starfire and BB/Raven. There probably won't be a lot more. Anyways onto the question.**

**I know I already asked it, but if this story goes for a lot of chapters then I think I will ask this question every 5 stories.**

**What do you think will happen next? Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry if todays writing is a little bad. I've had a bad day. I'm going to my singing camp thing, and at the end of the week we have this performance. And I was trying out for a solo, and I TOTALLY blew it. Sooooo bad. So sorry. I just really wanted that solo. I mean I don't know if I actually didn't get it, but there isn't any doubt in my mind. So... Yeah. Onto shoutouts.**

**Krikanalo: Yeah not much did really happen. Except Jinx got kidnapped man! Isn't that something!? But besides that really big thing yeah nothing really happened.**

**AI-497:I usually do go through my stories, but I had to get to bed, so I just kinda updated then went to bed. I promise my grammar isn't always that bad.**

**WishToBeYouSomeday: Yep they did!**

**Thegreeneyes67: Ok thats good. I just thought it was a little to early. I mean we introduced it, KF found her, then she's kidnapped. Just seemed a little fast but if you don't think so then thats good ^_^**

**Annnnndddd done. Now onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last time: Robin nods to me, then walks to the door. He turns around and says "There is an extra room if you want" then he turns and leaves. sit there for a while, then walk to the room._

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

I felt my eyes open. But when they did, I still saw blackness. I squirm and try to move. I find myself tied with something, and my mouth gagged when I try and shout.

"She's avake." I hear a familiar voice say. I try and scoot away from the direction Madam Rouge's voice came from, but I feel her arms wrap tight around me and lift me up. She throws me on the ground. Hard. I feel the wind get knocked out of me. I gasp for breath. I feel one of her slim legs collide with my stomach. I turn and curl into a fetal position.

"You veakling! How were YOU a villain? A villain never shows such veakness!" She shouts. I feel a sting on my cheek and a large "SLAP." sound. I feel tears going down my face. I suddenly hear the laughter of thousands of villains around me. My blindfold gets taken off, and at first everything is bright. Then I see all of them surrounding me. All of them.

I see a few whose names I know. Mad Mod. Control Freak. Johnny Rancid. Then, my eyes lay on the people who made me run away in the first place. Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Gizmo... And See-More. And all of them are laughing with the exception of Kyd Wykkyd. I feel more tears run down my face, and I look down in shame.

Then I see what I was wearing. It was the same Pj's I was wearing when I was kidnapped. A bubblegum pink tank top with long tight black sweats. Except someone took the liberty of cutting them. Now, my tank top was now smaller than my bra, and my sweats had been cut to very short short shorts. On instinct, my hands fly up and try to cover myself. Except i'm tired, so I struggle. Which only makes them laugh harder.

My eyes fly up and meet See-More's eye. He's laughing, but I can see something in his eye.

_"I'm sorry_." I heard the words in my mind without him even saying them.

"Ve vill take care of you later. For now, put her in the dungeons!" Madam Rouge tells me. I feel myself being hoisted up. I see Adonis is the one carrying me. I don't struggle, and just lay limp in his arms. When we get to my jail, he throws me in, and I hit the hard ground. He cuts the ropes, but puts power prohibitor handcuffs on. Then he takes the gag out of my mouth. He grabs onto my face, then turns it slightly. Inspecting it like wood. He smiles a cruel smile.

"We will have lots of fun with you sweetheart." he says. I glare at him, then spit blood and spit at him. He drop me on the ground, then slaps me hard. I cry out in pain, and I him hoisting me up by my hair. I am right next to his face.

"Listen here and listen good. You will treat us with respect. Or we will take your weakness... and destroy it." He laughs a very sinister laugh, then drops me. I push my self up and wipe my face.

"So, will you apologize for what you did to my face?" he says. I spit on the ground, then say:

"Go to H*ll." He growls, then slams my door close. I shudder, and curl up into a ball.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**POV CHANGE**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

I pace around the Titans HQ in super speed. The Titans heads try to follow me, but eventually the give up and just watch my color go by.

"Who knows what terrible things they will do to Jinx! And i'm just sitting here!" I think. I stop and lay down on the ground, and close my eyes. I feel all their eyes on me. I feel footsteps walking over to me, then long hair touches my face.

"Friend you must do the calming of downs. You are making us all the "ner-vous." I hear Starfire's voice speak soft next to me. I open my eyes and see her floating right above me, her wide green eyes inches away from mine. I sigh and roll over.

"I know. But they could be doing so much to her! And i'm just sitting here!" I say into the ground. I feel Starfire's hands patting my back sympathetically. I turn my head so I can look out one of the windows. It's raining very hard. How cliche. I stand up and walk to one of the windows.

_"Jinx... Where? Are you? Why did you have to leave me again right as I found you?_" I ask myself. I sigh and lean up against the window pane. Then, after a while, I get up and walk to my room.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**More POV Change.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

My body feels ready to cave in. I didn't fall asleep anytime(kinda obvious why) then early someone came in and got me. The rest of the day was a blur. All I remember was they were asking me questions, and everytime I refused to tell them I would feel pain. Now I'm sitting in a room with a T.V in it. Tied to a chair and gaged. I hear the door open, and Madam Rouge walks in. I give her a glare. She smirks at me and lifts up a remote.

"Ve thought you should see this." and with that she turns on the TV. It's Kid Flash. Leaning on a window in a place that looks like the Titans HQ. The date on the recording, tells that it is happening right now. I feel confused on my she is shooing me this. Suddenly, a knife flies out from an open window, and hits him in the head. He drops to the ground, and blood pools around him. My eyes widen and I try to scream. I feel heavy tears going down my face, and a voice comes to me in my head.

_"Listen here and listen good. You will respect us. Or we will take your weakness... And destroy it_." I hear what Adonis told me on the first night here. So he meant... Kid Flash. I sob uncontrollably. Madam Rouge smirks and walks out of the room, leaving me to my tears.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

**POV Change!**

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

"Did she fall for it, Madam Rouge?" The brain asks me when I walk into the main room.

"Yes she did." I reply back, Brain turns back to the computer screen.

"Very good. It's amazing what you can do with computers know in days." He says, smugly. I laugh.

"Yes. It is. You can make someone belief someting that never even heppened." I chuckle. I turn toward a cage when I hear a groan.

"Vell someone is vinally avake." I say.

"P-Please.. Ma'am.. LET MEH OUTTA HEYA!" The bipolar girl shouts. I slap her hard, and she huddles to the corner of the cage.

"Ve won't let you out until we are done with our plans. And you might not survive them. So I suggest you quiet down before I end your life here and now." I say.

"Yes ma'am." She says quietly. I feel my lips upturn into a smile.

My arm grows longer, and I pet her used to be red hair. But being here for almost a year without a shower can change a persons hair from red, to a blackish color.

"Thats a good Beatrice." I say, and I feel her shudder under my touch.

**And done. Lots of things happening! So if you were confused, No Kid Flash isn't dead. They have security cameras in the Titans HQ and where recording then added in some computer animation to trick Jinx into thinking he was dead. So just in case you were confused. And also, if you didn't get who the girl was, thats the real Berry. Just clearing some things up. But things are getting pretty heated! *Rubs hands together evilly* and you have to wait and see what happenes next! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem. Anyways to the question!**

**Are you that type of friend that Lies to make people feel good, or tells it to them straight? I'm the "I don't care about your feelings, I will tell it to you straight" kinda person. But what are you?**

**BYYYEEEE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Finally after a little break for one shots, I'm back!**

**BOOM BABY! (Reference from one of my favorite movies ever. Emperors New Groove)**

**Enough Chitchat onto the shoutouts!**

**Some Person: I'm happy i've come back safely to! But about your "i hope you can make the chapters go a little longer :/ pwease?!" I would like to make them longer. i really would like to. But as I've explained in many of my stories, I have the attention span of a baby llama. It's very small. Which means, I tend to get bored of stories quickly. So if I post longer chapters, as much as I post in a week, then I might quit the story. Does that make sense? I'll try and make them a little longer. But I'm not making any promises. :/ I'm sorry. I still love you though. But if you don't want me to quit this story, I suggest that I keep the chapters at the length they are at now. K?**

**krikanalo:Sorry. I just don't like that word. If it ever comes up again I won't.**

**Thegreeneyes67: Ok! I just wanted to let anyone know who didn't! I do have other people reading, and they might not have gotten it.**

**youngblood1357: I'm hurrying as fast as I can buddy. My life is just very hectic right now.(I'm right at that age where the drama is starting and getting to be too much. Why do people my age have to be so dramatic about EVERY STINKIN THING! GAHH!)**

**Now that thats done, Onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_"That's a good Beatrice." I say, and I feel her shudder under my touch._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

My head is hung low. Tears have washed my dirty face. I still shake from the sobs.

_"Kid Flash... H-He can't be...They couldn't! He's not!_" My thoughts rage with questions, and furious comments. Soon, I am shaking from rage instead of tears. I feel the anger start from my toes, then soon, my whole body is enraged. I let out an enraged howl.

"Let me out of here you miserable, Low, evil woman!" I shout to, obviously someone who isn't listening. I hang my head low again. Then, I feel a burst of energy, and I try to burst my way through the power prohibitor handcuffs. I throw my hands against walls, slam them on the ground, even trying to yank them off. Soon, my burst of energy is gone, and I sink down to my knees.

"I'll make you pay for this you witch!" I scream. Then, I hear a loud annoying voice come from my door.

"Look who talking! Your bad luck! You make others have misfortune! Doesn't that make YOU a witch?" The voice says, loud and annoying. I look up to see a mop of blonde hair.

"Go.. Away Kitten. I am NOT in the mood for your b****y attitude." I say. Suddenly, I feel myself being yanked up by my hair.

"I have no idea why someone would try and convert you! You are a annoying diva that no one really cares about. I still don't understand why someone so handsome and cute as Kid Flash would try and convert YOU. I bet he did it because he felt sorry for you." She says, laughing evilly. I feel tears going down my face.

"T-thats not.."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter," she says, cutting me off and throwing me down to the ground. "he's gone now anyways." Then she laughs again.

And thats how the days would go. Kitten would come in, and talk about all the things I tried to escape from. From Kid Flash, to my powers, to my childhood, to leaving my group, to turning on the brotherhood, from my looks, and more and more. I tried not ignore her, but her comments stung. They seemed to get meaner and nastier everyday.

_"Your such a slut. I bet you did every boy at HIVE academy..."_

_"Your so ugly! Who would like a freak like you? With your weird eyes and hair. Don't even get me started on your skin!.."_

_"Kid Flash never liked you. You were probably just a project.."_

_"You're such an attention whore! I bet you just ran away so someone would chase after you to make yourself feel wanted! You'll never be wanted! You will always. Be. Alone."_

Finally, I snapped. When she told me I would always be alone for the 1000 time, I look up at her with tears in my eyes. I weakly walked over to her. Sh was currently standing the other side of jail cell.

"You... You are so right Kitten. I will always be alone." I say sobbing. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Duh you moron. I mean who could love YOU!?" She says coming close her my jail cell. I rested my power prohibitor handcuffs(which DID cover my whole arm, including my hand) outside my jail cell and sigh. She came closer to gloat, when I took this chance. I know I didn't have much room, as my prohibitors were connected, but I slammed one of them onto her head. She promptly fainted, and I see blood leak slowly from her head.

"She'll live." I tell myself. That's when I see the crack in the handcuffs. My eyes widen, and I back up. With a loud "HEYA!" I run and slam the handcuffs into the cell door. It cracks more. For the next 30 minutes, I slam them into different places, the crack getting wider. Every once in awhile, I would here Kitten moaning. But I kept working. She deserved it. Finally, I got one of my hands loose, and I pulled it out. I wiggle it around, and get feeling back into it, then, I hex off the other hand. I just up, and hex open the rusty metal bars. I step over Kittens body, and smirk.

"She's not going to like what that did to her hair." I think smugly. I'm about to blast open the door, when I stop and think. Should I fight them? Or should I stealth through this? Decided she wasn't strong enough, she carefully opened the door. She say a guard, not really paying attention. She quietly snuck up behind him, then grabbed his neck. She sent a hex through him, that paralyzed him, then she set him on the floor. She then started making her way through the building. Every Time someone would come, she would duck behind a desk, or hide behind a wall. Sometimes, If a guard wouldn't move, she would sneak up and paralyze him. Finally, about about an hour(about 30 minutes in, someone had realized she had gotten out, and that made it more difficult.) She saw Mad Mod slip out of a door, and she saw a little light. She waited in her hiding place(A small place behind a small rack for guns) for a good 10 minutes. Then she made sure no one was around, then went to the door. When she opened it, she came to a small room. Right down the hall, was an elevator. And all around her, was water.

_"So we're underwater. I thought they already had a lair under the water._" she thought. She got in the high tech elevator, then pressed a button which was, what she guessed, went to the top. She shot up, then light pierced her eyes. Suddenly, she realized why they were underwater, and that the Titans would have never found them in the place they were at.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER SUCKAAAAAS! I hope that was to your liking! I made this whole chapter in Jinx's POV. So many things to talk about here. First, the language. I couldn't find the write words to fit in those sentences, so sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. Second: Kitten's patronizing. I made Kitten and Jinx kinda like some girls at my old school. Kitten, was like the popular girls, who always pointed out the flaws of the unpopular. The Jinx, the unpopulars who just had to take it with a smile, but under, they were slowly dying. And third: A reference to a video game. So if you guys didn't get it, there is a really cool popular infected game called "****_The Last Of Us_****." by Naughty Dogs. Lots of people have played it, including ****_Pewdiepie_**** who is one of my favorite game Youtubers. So in this game, you can either choose the stealth through infected(zombies basically) or hunters(people who were hunting you). And if you chose to stealth, you would hide behind things and sometimes, sneak up behind somebody or thing, and stab them or choke them. Now some people would just be like "I'm going to attack head on every single time!" but you can't do that because the game doesn't give you the resources to attack every time. I loveloveloveloveloveloveloveloveloveloveLOVE that game. And the clickers make the creepiest sound EVER. I suggest you go watch someone play it, or buy it or whatever because it is an awesome game that will give you nightmares! ^_^ Anyways the question is going along with the game**

**Have you ever played or watched someone play The Last Of Us? Please do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! :D Lets get right onto the shoutouts!**

**Some One- Thanks! I think i'm pretty awesome too! ^_^ It's just kinda a natural reflex to stand up for yourself, so yeah. And you really should! It's an awesome game! I personally have actually played it, but I have watched lots of people play it and it is very awesome. Thanks for reviewing! I hope we can be good friends! Believe it or not I don't have many(or any. You know whatever) friends, so I love hearing all the good reviews because it makes me feel like I have friends!**

**Guest(I think you'll know who you are)-What is it? Is it like a place to upload stories? I will look it up. What's it called? Text Based Games Forums? I will check it out.**

**Story Time With Bubbles- How the heck did you figure that out! I say your review and I was FLIPPING THE FREAK OUT! I was like "O. ! HOW THE HECK DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT!?" Seriously!**

**Well thats done. Onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time: "So we're underwater. I thought they already had a lair under the water." she thought. She got in the high tech elevator, then pressed a button which was, what she guessed, went to the top. She shot up, then light pierced her eyes. Suddenly, she realized why they were underwater, and that the Titans would have never found them in the place they were at."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I stand, gaping at the sight before me. Right where the elevator had come up, I saw an island. And on this island, was a giant "T."

_"It... The lair... Is under the Titans Tower!? How on earth did they accomplish that!?_" I think. I look around. The elevator came up right in the middle of the sea. On the other side is the mainland. And leading to the mainland, was a see through tunnel.

"I mean... it's see through... But how do they not see the villains walking through?" I think. Suddenly, the elevator goes back down, and I realize what this means. Someone is coming up the elevator. I don't question how they got there lair there or anything. It's probably a good half a mile to the mainland(seriously. I mean I know some of these villains need their exercise but with all the high tech stuff couldn't they put in like some that that transports you there?).

I book it down the hall. I run with all my might. I am so scared that I will be caught, I don't even know how much my legs are burning. Finally, I reach the end of the tunnel, push open the see through door, and I fall out onto the sand of the beach. I pant for a couple seconds, then my feet dig into the sand and I take off. I hid behind a boulder, then finally take a breath. I start coughing hard, but stop when I hear people talking. They sound like they're still in the tunnel. I peek out from behind the boulder. The place the boulder was in, I could see the inside of the tunnel. But for some reason, I couldn't see the outside. And when I opened the doors, one had closed and I couldn't see it.

"_Its almost like the outside is... Invisible..._" Then It hits me.

_"Someone made the outside invisible! So you can't see the tunnel! And when the door closes, they can't find the opening! But the villains must have something that tells them where it is!_" Finally, I can make out the voices.

"The door is open! She must have already escaped!" I hear a familiar high pitched voice squeak.

"Calm down Gizmo, she couldn't have gone far." Another deep voice says. Then, Another voice.

"We don't have time fa this! The boxin match will be on in 10 minutes!" I hear a hillbilly's voice say, then another one respond.

"Yur right Billy! Lets hurray and do this."

"Guys we can't find her! You know that! If we do find her we will have to take her back! I mean I know we're bad but... She was our leader at one time.. And you guys know that she took care of us even though she was harsh. We'll look around for a little, if we find her, ignore he, if we don't find her, good. We will go back and tell them we couldn't, and by then she should be safe." Another voice says.

_"My team.._" I think. All of them were there. Billy, Mammoth, Gizmo, probably Kyd Wykkyd. And See-More.

_"See-More must be the one who stood up for me!_" I silently thank him. There was a silence for a while, then the boulder I was hiding behind disappeared into a dark portal. I fell over because I was leaning on it. I shake my head and look up, and standing over me is my team. I see Kyd Wykkyd putting down his hand.

_"He must have sensed me_." I lower my head to the ground. I feel a bug hand come around my arm and pull me up. Mammoth lowers me to the ground, then folds his arms. There is silence for a couple seconds, then I speak up.

"Is my hair back to normal?" The question kinda shocks them for a few seconds, then See-More shakes his head.

"Its not black anymore if thats what your sayin." He says, unfolding his arms. I sigh and grab onto my arm with my other hand.

"My dye must have came off." I think. Suddenly, See-More pushes me. I look up confused.

"Go!" he whispers.

"Madam Rouge is coming down the tunnel!" He says urgently. My eyes widen, and then once again I am running. I see a jet ski docked, and I jump onto it. I circle around the island so Madam Rouge won't see me from the tunnel, so I come up the island from the back of the "T." I jump off the Jet ski, only to miss the ground by a couple seconds. Push myself up from the water, then frantically climb up the island. I suddenly feel very weak, and start to slow down. I feel my vision fading

But as it does, I see a red and yellow flash wiz in front of me, then I black out.

I lay in the extra bed at the Titans Tower. I sigh and look out of the window. In the distance, I see 6 people talking on the beach. I chuckle and watch them. Then suddenly, someone pushes another person. The person then takes off down the hill. She slides down the hill, and jumps over rocks. The 5 other people are soon joined by a tall 6th, who seemed to have come out of nowhere. The tall person seems to be yelling at the other 5.

I look back at the person who ran away and see them hopping on a jet ski, and coming towards the island. I sit up slowly.

"_What the heck_.." I think, and slowly stand up. As it comes closer, I see long hair. But my eyes widen. **PINK** long hair. I see the girl just off the ski, and slip. She lands in the water, but determinedly stand up. She frantically makes her way up the hill. Thats when I get a good look at her face.

"Jinx!" I speed off down the hill, and arive just as she falls over, and goes unconscious. I catch her in my arms before she hits the ground, and urgently check to make sure she is still alive. I put my ear against her heart. The blood drains from my face when I don't hear a beat.

**OOOOHHH CRAPS GETTING REAL! So who liked that her team let her go? I mean she was always kinda mean to her team, but she did seem to care about them. But I don't know. Review and stuff!**

**Question for the story: Can we be friends? ^_^ Pwease? I mean you don't have to but I like people reviewing because It makes me feel like I have friends. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I rarely lose my calm. But...**

**I HAVE EXPLAINED A MILLION TIMES WHY I CAN'T MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER! I HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A BABY LLAMA! I EITHER MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, AND UPLOAD LESS, AND PERHAPS LOSE INTEREST OF THE STORY, OR I KEEP THEM THIS LENGTH AND FINISH THE FREAKING STORY. Ok. Have we cleared this up? Ok good. Onto the shoutouts.**

**krikanalo-thanks!**

**Some One- Yay! I have friends!**

**Lucky Number 13- And another friend! yay! But its ok. Almost dying is scary, but not as bad as I thought. Well... maybe.**

**youngblood1357-Ok. I will say this once. And only once again. I can't I have the attention span of a baby llama. I can't. I just can't. I will lose interest of the story.**

**EatMyBrains-I know I know. I am so evil with the cliffhangers. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHA- You'll just have to see!**

**Eve-Harp- I'm glad you think its great.**

**Annnnnnnnnnnd i'm done. ^_^ Onto the story.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time: "Jinx!" I speed off down the hill, and arrived just as she falls over, and goes unconscious. I catch her in my arms before she hits the ground, and urgently check to make sure she is still alive. I put my ear against her heart. The blood drains from my face when I don't hear a beat._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I frantically pushed my fingers all over her body. I don't feel a pulse anywhere. I scooped her up, and ran inside.

"Raven! Robin! Someone!" I scream. The first to come to me was Robin. He burst into the room and took battle stance. Starfire came quickly next. To quickly. She ran right into Robin, and they fell in a heep. Then of course, Cyborg and Beast Boy come in quickly, and fall right on top of them. I hear Starfire "Eep!" as the 2 heavy boys fell on top her. Raven was the only one who calmly came in. She looked at the pile and shook her head.

"What's wrong Kid Fla-" thats when she see's Jinx. She is next to me in a moment.

"She doesn't have a pulse!" She says, not even touching her. Raven's black energy scooped her out of my arms, and she was gone. I stood still for a couple minutes. The group untangled themselves after a while(They were too shocked about seeing Jinx.). Starfire walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

It is alright, friend. Friend Raven should be able... do something." She says, unsure. She puts her hand on my cheek, and brushes sideways, wiping away tears that I didn't notice until that very moment. Robin comes up and comes to the other side of me.

"Just because she didn't have a pulse doesn't mean she was...uh... ya... know." He says. Comforting has never been one of his skills.

We sit there for a while. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. Starfire and Robin talking. And me.. Well I'm just sitting her. I have so many conflicting emotions its making me sick.

"Well she's not with the BrotherHood! But she doesn't have a pulse either. She's safe! If she lives." So many emotions. Slapping me across the face. We wait a while longer. Suddenly, the door slides open, and the empath glides in. She turns to me and, withdrawing a pale hand from her clock, beckons me towards her. I am next to her in a couple seconds. She leans forwards, as to whisper something. I hold my breath.

"She's alive." she says in a monotone voice. I feel relief flood my body.

"What happened to her?" Robin says, coming up behind me. Raven turns to him.

"I really don't know. But I have some ideas. It looks like the BrotherHood has done... things to her." Raven says. I feel anger rise in me. She continues.

"She has many bruises. From some markings on her skin it looks like she was electrocuted. And she has a concussion. The pain finally set in, and it made her body go into overdrive. But, she was still alive." She says. She says more but I can't hear it

"Those... Those animals! They electrocuted her! They gave her marks!" I almost felt like growling, when Raven's voice interrupted me.

"Kid? You can go see her." She says. I didn't have to be told twice. I was next to Jinx ina second. Her eyes were closed. She looked like crap. I mean she's still beautiful, but she looks terrible.

Her clothes were in shreds. They were on the counter next to her. They were the same PJ's she'd been in the night she was kidnapped. But the original PJ's were long. The pants that once went to her ankles, was now cut low enough to see her underwear. And her tank top was now short. Very short. Her body was in a bad condition.

She was wearing a hospital gown, but I could still see marks. Her whole body was white. Her skin has always been pale. But now, it was white. And it made the marks stick out more. Bruises lined her arms and legs. Dried blood caked them to. Black marks were also on her body. Probably from the electrocution. Her hair was also matted with blood. Parts of her hair were cut in various places. He felt the tears come again. He grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it.

Kid didn't know how long he had been inside there, but one second he was looking at Jinx, and the next, he was woken up by a soft voice.

"Kid..." A voice says, and a hand touched his shoulder.

"Go away Robin. I have to wait for Jinx." I say, sleepily batting away the hand.

"Kid..." The voice says again. I sit up fast.

"Robin i'm not in the-" and I find myself looking into the bubblegum pink eyes of Jinx. I don't even know what happened. One second we are sitting there staring at eachother then, like science, we are kissing.

I had been waiting for this for a year. I wanted to do it when we defeated the BrotherHood, but she ran away so quick. I closed my eyes and let this sensation flow over me. Like someone poured hot water on me. Starting from the head all the way down the my toes. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Then, he pulled her into a hug. He was vaguely aware of the hot tears running down his shirt. Finally, she spoke.

"I-I was s-so scared! I-I thought you were d-dead!" she says into my shirt. I calmly soothed her by running my hands through her hair.

We didn't notice the 5 heads sticking into the room. Peeking through a crack in the door.

**Hi! I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time! :) Sorry this chapter is a little short. Very busy. They finally kissed! ^_^ Anyways onto the question!**

**What's your favorite food? Mine is sushi! love is sooo much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back! Very quickly! Lets not dilly dally, onto the shoutouts!**

**krikanalo- Thanks! I notice that like all your reviews say "great chapter" or "great story." Thats nice. I like short simple reviews as well.**

**Eve-Harp- I've never had Curry before! Does it taste good? I'm more of a Chinese Japanese food person. Isn't curry like Indian food? I don't know.**

**RedHoodLover- Love love love you to! More friends! I'm really lonely too. I'm very antisocial, and I don't have friend making skills. My only friends that haven't abandoned me are cousins. And they can't abandon you because they're family. So yeah. I think thats why I like reviews because it makes me feel like I have friends... I have always been kind of a loner. And then as soon as teenager years started it got like 100000000 times worse.**

**Some One- I guess it could be a cliffhanger. If you want it to. In my eyes it wasn't. But whatever floats your goat.(yes thats what I say.)**

**Lucky Number 13- Yeah they are kinda stalkerish.**

**youngblood1357-Finally I meet someone who loves sushi! I swear everyone I talk to is like "Sushi is gross!" "its raw fish!" "how can you eat that!" Finally I find someone who doesn't think I'm weird because I eat sushi! High five!**

**Annnnnd done. Now onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time: "I-I was s-so scared! I-I thought you were d-dead!" she says into my shirt. I calmly sooth her by running my hands through her hair._

_We didn't notice the 5 heads sticking into the room. Peeking through a crack in the door._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"It's under the tower." I say, taking a huge gulp of hot chocolate, only to spit it out by the simultaneous "WHAT!" that echoed through the titans tower. I wiped my mouth off and took another gulp. We're currently sitting the kitchen at the counter. They wanted to know everything about what happened and were their new base is. I expected that reaction, but it startled me none the less.

"Yeah. They have an invisible tunnel that makes it so you can't see them." I look out the window, and point right in the middle between the island and the mainland, to were the elevator is.

"The tunnel ends right there and thats where the entrance is. You go down about 100 feet in an elevator that brings you to a long hallway that comes to a door with a security lock on it. Luckily, they didn't put one on the inside so I escaped. But its huge! It probably does all the way to the bottom of the ocean, then probably many more miles underground." I say, finishing and taking a gulp of hot chocolate. I examined all the reactions.

Raven had none, of course. Beast Boy and Cyborg both had shocked looks on their faces. And Starfire was calming a seething with rage Robin.

"How did we not notice them building it! I should have noticed it! Grrr." He says, his face turning red with anger.

"Please boyfriend Robin, do the calming down! You are not in the fault." Starfire says softly. He took a deep breath, calming down a little. He smiles at Starfire and takes her hand.

"Thanks Star." He says, kissing her temple. Starfire giggles.

"Your welcome." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Beast Boy. He was looking down at his shoes. Then, his eyes flicked up to Raven. My eyes widened.

"_No. Way_." I think. "_Beast Boy likes Raven_!" I don't know how I could tell that from just a short glance, but I just somehow knew. I feel Kid Flash put his hand on my shoulder. I felt reassured for a second, but then I tense as a memory resurfaces.

**Flashback time**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_"He probably doesn't even like you!" Kitten sneers during one of her rants._

_"You're probably just his project."_

_"I mean who would ever convert you that did because they liked you? Your hideous!"_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**End Flashback.**

"Jinx? JINX!" I felt a hand shaking my shoulders. I blink and find myself looking into the icy blue eyes of Kid Flash. I shriek and slap his hands off my shoulders. Having a panic attack, I flip backward, tipping over the chair I was in. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I didn't feel anything though. I backed away on my hands and feet. Kid Flash slowly came towards me.

"Jinx?" He says, panicked. I start hyperventilating. I feel tears coming down my eyes. Flashbacks come, one after the other. The video of him dying. My blood coming down my face. The electric chair. My ripped clothes. Kittens words to me.

_"You will always. Be. Alone!_" And her maniacal laughter fills my head. I scream and dig my feet into the floor. I run from the room, only to fall back on the floor next to the couch. I look up to see Kid Flash, but his head is replaced with Kittens, and he speaks with his own voice, with hers mixed in.

_"You'll always be alone. You'll always be alone._" Suddenly, all the Titans join him, repeating the same words.

"Stop! Please stop I can't take it!" I scream, covering my hands with my head, and curling into a fetal position. I feel tears coming down my face. I rock back and forth, whispering to myself.

"It will be ok... It's alright... Calm down..." I say, my voice shaking. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I grow rigid. Then I feel anger rise in my. I bolt up.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" I screech. Hex bolts seem to come out of my body. The Titans stagger backwards. My hands curl inwards, curling into fists. I let out an angry scream.

"Rahhhhh!" I fling hex bolt after hex bolt. I destroy the couch, the fridge, a window shatters. Suddenly, I feel strong arms wrap around me. I wriggle and scream. I hear a soft voice in my ear.

"I'm sorry Jinx." I hear Cyborgs voice, then everything goes black.

I watch Cyborg carry Jinx out of the room. I look back at the damage she did. A breeze comes in from the window she shattered. Everyone just stands around for a couple minutes. Then Beast Boy speaks up, mostly talking to Raven.

"Dude... What just happened?" He says, scratching his head. Raven looks over at him.

"She probably was having flashbacks. I've seen this happen before. When people have traumatic experiences, they sometimes have flashbacks about the worst things that happened." She says, monotonically. There was a silence for a couple minutes. Then, Cyborg comes in.

"She's sedated. She was just having a panic attack about something. But when she wakes up she should be good." He says. He joins everyone in cleaning.

"She got avay." I say to The Brain.

"It is no matter." The animatronic voice says. The Brain looks over at the 3 children tied up.

"We have new bargaining chips. I'm sure Raven won't be happy about this." He says, laughing. I smirk.

"What are their names?" he asks. I look at the paper on the desk next to me.

"Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." I say.

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :) Bet you didn't expect that didn't you? The poor kiddies are kidnapped. :) I'm so evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Onto the question!**

**What do you think will happen next? Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm bored and back! :) Onto shoutouts!**

**Krikanalo- I see what you did there. ;)**

**N3v3rm0r311949-I think I did it on purpose. She was thinking it, so it wasn't actually in her POV in the moment, she was just thinking that.**

**RedHoodLover- Your too cool to!**

**KrAzYpErSoNa- Well thats good. I hope I'm not a bad writer.**

**Eve-Harp- Thats a good but obvious guess. ;)**

**Before the story, I want to give a warm welcome to my newest follower, jackalantern! From my time, he just favorited just about 30 minutes ago, and he has already ready almost half my stories and reviewed the most nicest things on them! Thank you so much for making me so happy! Now onto the story! Your review... on I care I promise, made me cry. I love that quote so much. Thank you. you made my whole year. If you ever want to talk, that would be fun because you are my friend. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time- "What are their names?" he asks. I look at the paper on the desk next to me._

_"Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." I say._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_"Ahhhhhhh!" I hear a young child scream. A girl. She sounds about 12 or 13. I'm in a place... It's all black. Even underneath my feet. A mirror flies in front of me and I see i am in my ripped PJ's again. My wounds bleeding and my bruises new. I shriek and try to run away from the mirror._

_"You will always be alone. You will always be alone. You will always be alone." Kittens voice rings through my head. I feel tears going down my face._

_"Leave me alone!" I scream. I run, but I seem to be running in place. I stop to take a breath. A red and yellow blur stops in front of me. I look up to see Kid Flash, smiling evilly. I run up to him and hug him._

_"Kid Flash! Please help me! I don't know what's happening!" I say, crying into his shirt. He starts laughing, and it sends chills up my spin. He pushes me onto the ground._

_"Your such a freak!" he says, laughing._

_"You think I actually care for you! Your a mear project. I will leave as soon as your well again." He gave me fake sad look._

_"And you'll be all alone." He smiles._

_"Again." I feel tears coming with waterfalls._

_"You-You don't mean that!" I say. He just laughs and disappears into the darkness._

_"No!" I scream. I try to run after me._

_"You can't leave me! You can't!_"

"Don't leave me!" I scream and sit up in bed. I gasp for breath. I pull my legs into my stomach and rock back and forth. Sobbing. I hear the door open. I already know who it is.

"Go away." I mumble into my legs. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shudder and look up into the blue eyes of Kid Flash. He opens his arms, offering me to go into them. I did. I dove into them and began to sob into his shirt for probably about the 50th time. After a little while, I sat up and wiped my nose. He sat down beside me and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while. After a while I turn to him.

"Will you ever leave me?" I say quietly. He looks up quite shocked.

"Never! Why would I!?" He says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Because..." I didn't want to tell him the real reason. Yet

"Everyone else has left me." Not a complete lie. He smiles and puts his face in my hair.

"I promise I won't ever leave you ok? I swear." Then he stands up and helps me stand up. We are about to walk out, when we hear a loud "CRASH!" We both run out of the room. When we got to the main room, it was a mess.

All the windows were broken. The couches and chairs were flipped over and broken. The computers and screens were shattered and tossed all over the room. We saw 4 Titans huddling in the corner. And then, in the middle of the room, floating was Raven. Her hair was flying everywhere and her eyes were red. She slowly turned towards us. When she spoke, she spoke in her voice, and another demonic voice speaking along.

"My kids. They. Have. My. KIDS!" she yelled in fury. A already broken piece of the couch was throw from one of the broken windows. The other Titans slowly came towards us. We watched Raven throw more things and destroy the room. Finally, a thought came to me.

I nudged Beast Boy. He slowly turned toward me, and tilted his head, as if asking me "What?"

I leaned into his ear and whispered "You can calm her down."

He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What!? She'll kill me!" He says panicked. I grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"Look Beast Boy. Your very clueless. I know you like her. Don't deny it. And she likes you. You. Can. Calm. Her. Down." I pushed a now blushing Beast Boy towards a raging Raven. He gulped and slowly walked toward the turned figure. She was currently turned away. He slowly approached her step by step. We all held our breath and waited to see what he would do. He was right behind her know. She whipped around, and started to growl, when a thud was heard. It was soft. Barely audible. Raven's eyes turned back to normal, and her mouth fell open.

"B-Beast.. Boy?" She looked at him. Her cheeks turned red when she saw what he was doing.

He was hugging her. His arms wrapped solidly around her waist and his head tucked into her shoulder. He whispered something to her, and she nodded. He let go of her, and led her over to us.

"I'm sorry. My emotions got the most of me." She says, in a monotone.

"What did we miss?" Kid Flash says, scratching his head.

"The Brotherhood has Melvin, Timmy and Teether." Raven says. They called us as you left to go find out what happened to Jinx. They don't know that you're here, so they don't know that we know where the base is. But they told us that if we don't want them to die, then we have to turn ourselves in." she says, still monotone. We all sit in silence for a couple minutes. Finally, Robin speaks.

"Alright.. lets have a meeting-" he starts. But I interrupt.

"No. This happened because I left. They needed a new bargaining chip. This is my fault. And I know the base. I will go in and rescue them." I say, standing up straight. Kid Flash's eyes widen.

"No Jinx! You're not- She's not ready!" he says turning to the others.

"There will be a better chance to get us all out alive if I go!" I shout at him, shutting him up.

"I have a plan." I say, then walk to the meeting room.

**Yay! Jinx is awesome! HAHAHA! Anyways onto the question for the story!**

**Do you like horror stories/movies/books? I do! You know how people are adrenaline junkies? They like the feeling of falling from, like, a plane? Well thats kinda like me. Except I get my adrenaline from scary things! Scary movies, creepypastas, scary stories, urban legends, anything!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiii! ^_^ I am back and ready for a new chapter! Now onto shoutouts!**

**jackalantern- Thanks! I like some someone who can appreciate a good cliffhanger! And I like how you added all the i's and k's. Btw: Your review made me laugh. Very hard. Very loudly. And my sister looked at me like I was a demon spawn.**

**Krikanalo- Well thank you kind sir.**

**youngblood1357- Well scary things aren't meant for all people. I understand.**

**Now onto the the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time: "There will be a better chance to get us all out alive if I go!" I shout at him, shutting him up._

_"I have a plan." I say, then walk to the meeting room._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I walk slowly to the entrance of the BrotherHood headquarters. It's currently 11:45 pm, meaning it is very dark, which may or may not make this job easier. I know that I will have to remember exactly where the entrance is, because I won't be able to see it. I get to the spot where I spoke with my team. I grope along blindly, until my hand hits something.

Finally, I feel something sticking out of the entrance. I yank on it, and I am rewarded with the tunnel. Since it is dark, the tunnel is also dark, being see through. I shudder as I step into the tunnel. I quietly make my way through the tunnels. I know that most likely no one will be there. The villains are either out reeking havoc, or sleeping. I finally get to the elevator. I push the button, and the door opens. I step in, and look at all the floors. There is probably a good 70 buttons, all for different levels. Since I was in the very bottom floor, where the cells were, I got a good look at most of the levels before I found the elevator on a level. I press the button that goes to the very bottom floor. The elevator shoots downwards. In a mere 5 seconds, I went from the highest floor, to the lowest.

I sit there for a couple seconds, letting my vision refocus, and my stomach stop turning. Finally, I press the button and peak out. I instantly locate all the cameras and sensors. I learned how to do this at the HIVE academy, where you were placed in a room, and had to make your way to the end of the room, and take out all the sensors and cameras. I know there is probably someone watching from the camera's and looking at sensor readings, so I know not to just take them out. So I mess with them a little bit. But I had to be fast.

I shocked all the camera's and made it so they would replay old footage. But I know this only lasts for a about 45 minutes, so I will have to find them quick. Then, I cover myself with a substance Cyborg gave me. It makes it so sensors can't read me. I step out and hope for the best. Nothing signals red alert, and no villains come out. I sigh in relief and make my way to the prison cells.

When I finally make it to the cells, I have to duck behind a case with torchure weapons on it(shudder) because 2 guards march past me. I sneak in and start looking through all the doors. Most of them are empty. Except 3. In one, I find a toddler. He is chewing on the metal bars, frantically trying to escape. I open the door, and he freezes. When he see's me he whimpers and backs away. He puts his hands up, as if to protect himself.

"No!" He says. I feel my heart break. He must have gone through so much. I slowly walk to the bars of the cell. I bend down and whisper "It's ok. I've been sent here by the Teen Titans. I'm here to help you."

He instantly starts to smile. I hex the lock and the door opens. He jumps into my arms and he hugs me.

"Thank you ma'am." he says. I pat his blonde hair and say back "it's no- What are you doing!" I stop mid sentence to see him chewing on my clothes. I pull him away and stand up.

"You must be Teether." I say, wiping the drool off my clothes. I offer him my hand and we walk to the next cell.

In the next cell is girl. She looks to be about 13 or 14. She is curled up on the floor, seeming to be talking to herself. Me and Teether enter, and she tenses up. I hear her whisper "It's ok Mary. If we ignore them they might leave." Teether then runs up to the bars and starts to yell.

"Melvin! Melvin it's me Teether! And there is a nice lady here helping us get out!" He says. I shush him quickly, afraid that he will alert someone. The girl, Melvin, turns our way. She smiles when she see's Teether. It's only then, that I see the small sheep next to her. The sheep is something that you would see on a small child's bed. Small, fluffy, white and curly. She hugs the sheep, and I see it move.

"This must be the girl who can make things with her mind. I wonder what happened to her other one that Raven told me about. Bobby I think the name of it was?" I think, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Mary Mary! We have been saved!" Melvin squeals, the sheep "baaing" in her arms. I hex open the door and she runs out. She starts to squeal with excitement, and I quickly shush her.

"There are still people here. We need to get the last one and get out of here." I say, leading them out.

We get to the last cell and the first thing I see is blood. I hex open the door and run over to the cell door. There, laying in a pool of blood, is a boy. Maybe 10 at the most. He is screaming and crying. Slamming his hands against the floor like a young child. He doesn't look very good. Instantly I see the cut on his neck.

Melvin and Teether run over and talk to him. It only then that I start to notice the marks on all 3 kids. On the back of Melvins neck is a red mark, possibly from a whip. And also several bruises on her arms. On Teether there are bruises and drying blood. And on, who I am assuming is Timmy Tantrum, he has scratches all over him, as well as the cut on his neck. I hex open the gate and walk over. That's when I see something. A cell door that seems to have been busted open. I realize it is my cell door. Then, the flashbacks start again.

_"No he can't be dead!"_

_"You'll always be alone!"_

_"He doesn't love you!"_

_"You voolish child!"_

_"You're just a waste of space."_

_"Please stop it hurts!"_

"Lady! Lady the red lights are flashing!" I hear a frantic voice shout. I shake my head and see, indeed, that the red lights are flashing.

"Run! I scream to the kids, and take their hands. They all run to their best ability. I see the elvator door closing by itself.

"'Crap! It's closing for lockdown!" I scream. I run, and shove the kids in. I shove the last kid in as the see through lockdown door closes. All 3 kids bang on the door, trying to reach me. I point upwards, telling them to get out of here. They shake their heads and try to knock over the doors. I know if they are to escape they have to get out now. I fog up the glass, and write a message to them the best that I can.

_"Go. Quickly. Get Out, Get the Teen Tit_-" I hear footsteps running. I turn back and write one last thing.

_"Tell Kid Flash I love him_." Then I hex the machine next to the door, sending them on there way up.

I turn back and get into a fighting stance, right as about 100 villains come around the corner.

"Come and get some!" I yell, then run to meet them.

I wait. Watching out of the Titans Tower window. I watch the beach looking at were , about 50 minutes earlier, Jinx had gone into. She should be coming out soon. She should be. I watch a little longer, when I see figures appear out of nowhere. I bolt up and watch them.

_"1, 2...3_" A sense of dread fills me. I run over to the figures as fast as possible. There, standing on the beach are 3 kids. I know the kids very well. We share a lot of the same personality. Timmy is laying on the ground, unconscious. Melvin is trying to get him to stand up, and Teether is crying.

"_Jinx_!" I run over and turn Melvin around, who has tears in her eyes.

"T-Timmy! He fell and won't get up! He's not breathing!" She says. I grab Timmy gently, and walk him back to the Tower, Melvin and Teether walking next to me.

A panicked Raven takes Timmy and rushes him into the medical room. I sit and talk to Melvin.

"Melvin. What happened to Jinx!?" I say panicked about why she wasn't there. Melvin tears up again.

"S-She saved us.. Opened out prisons. The alert lights came on and the elevator started to close and lock. She got us into it before it closed, but.. But.." She starts sobbing. I feel my blood run cold and I grab onto Melvins shoulders.

"Melvin. What. Happned!?"

She looks at me, then says "She stayed and fought. She told us to get out of there and find you guys."

I stand up with a blank face. I start to walk towards my room, when I hear Melvin's voice say "And to tell you she loved you."

**SOOOOOO TIRED. Anyways some things for this chapter:**

**For those confused about the prisons. It's just a room filled with doors then behind the doors are prison bars. So like double security.**

**2nd: Something very tragic is going to happen next chapter. And some people may hate me for it, but I'm sorry.**

**3rd: Just a warning: This will have an interesting ending. I won't say whether its good or bad, just that it will be interesting.**

**4th: There will be a couple more chapters. But, I have rather enjoyed doing this long story. So I will do another one sometime. But I need ideas if I want to do that, so leave me ideas for long stories! Also shout out to my Homie RedHoodLover! *smirks evily* who you should all pressure to write more because no matter what she says she is awesome. **

**and onto the question!**

**Do you want me to do more longer stories. I mean I will take a small break and just do oneshots for a while, but I rather enjoyed this. I enjoyed the feeling of excitement when I would think "Time to post a new chapter for my darling reviewers!" But give me your opinion. Stick with one shots, or one shots and once in awhile a longer story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN CLOSE! I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU PEOPLE.!...**

**I love you! teehee! Anyways lets not wait time being monkeys, lets get onto shoutouts!**

**Krikanalo- Thanks!**

**RedHoodLover- It's for your own good girl. WRITE MORE AND THEY WILL STOP.**

**Some One-Well thank you kind sir. You are getting better at... reviewing? IDK. But thanks for your opinion**

**Eve Harp- I dunno. I just like the thrill of being scared I guess. :/ And thanks for your opinion as well.**

**Now! Into the freaking story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last Time: "Melvin. What. Happened!?"_

_She looks at me, then says "She stayed and fought. She told us to get out of there and find you guys."_

_I stand up with a blank face. I start to walk towards my room, when I hear Melvin's voice say "And to tell you she loved you."_

**And the epic journey continues...**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Pain. That's the only word I could think of as 100 super villains powers hit me at once. I tried to fight. For those kids. But mere seconds after they had most likely escaped, I blacked out. Now, I'm back in the prison cell. It's been a couple hours, and so far Kitten, Madam Rouge, and The Brain him...itself came to me. They ask me questions. I don't answer. They hurt me. I fall asleep. Then I'm awake by the next person. Kitten was here now. Screeching about what I did to her hair and that I got blood on her favorite outfit. After a while she left, and I fell asleep come over me again, and I dreamt.

_"Come on Jinx! Let's go!" Kid Flash says, taking ahold of my hand. I giggle and feel warmth run to my cheeks at his hand in mine. We run for a while, happy. We run in a meadow, with flowers. The sky is blue and cloudless. The grass is so green it hurts my eyes. Then I notice things start to change. The sky gets darker, covered with red and black clouds. The once colorful flowers are wilted and sad looking. The grass is brown and dead. I notice Kid Flash has let go of my hand._

_"Kid-" I start, but I feel rough hands shove me over. I look up with tears and see Kid Flash laughing._

_"Idiot." He says with a sneer. Why would I ever be with you!?" He says laughing again. I stand up and yell at him._

_"We could be happy together thats why!" I say angrily. He doesn't like that I yelled at him, so he roughly grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me._

I feel the dream slip away, but I still feel the shaking. Then it stops. I open my eyes just in time to see Madam Rouge's hand come to my face. I feel a sharp pain, and I let out a whimper.

"Good. You are avake. We have a full day planned for you." she says smirking.

The day was a blur, but from what I remember they asked me questions and every time I didn't answer I would feel pain. But all I could think about all day was Kid Flash. I must have really hurt him. I left for a year. And he spent all that time looking for me. That's what I didn't want. I wanted him to just... actually I don't know what I wanted him to do. Maybe I ran away so he would come and find me. I don't know. Before I know it I am thrust back in my cell, and the light is turned off.

I sit in the darkness a while, before resting my head on the dirty cement floor and crying myself to sleep.

The next day is just the same. More questions and more pain. But I start to over hear things. Small talk between villains. Something about a bomb. And sending an invitation out. And that they were going to evacuate in 2 weeks. I try and put the puzzle together.

_"Why are they evacuating? What is the invitation for? And what is happening with a bomb!?"_ The next couple of days I pay more attention to my surroundings. Eventually, I get a story.

_"They are sending an invite... to all the Titans. Titans East, Titans North and South. The invite says to meet at the Titans West, or the main Titans Tower in 1 week. I am unsure If they have sent it out yet, because 1 week will be need to be there at 3:50. Anyways, they send the invite out, all the Titans gather in the Titans Tower. There is a bomb planted in this lair. And its not just any bomb. It's a bomb that villains have been working on for ages. It could take out the entire city. When I was at the HIVE academy, we learned there was only 1 way to defuse them. But all the villains will evacuate, and at the time when all the Titans are gathered, the bomb will explode at exactly 4' o clock and kill them all_." I finfish the story in my head. I close my eyes and sigh.

_"Kid Flash... You need to save me. Quick. I can't let you die_." Then sleep takes me over.

I watch the entrance to the BrotherHood's hide out. Willing Jinx to pop out at any moment. It has been exactly 2 weeks since Jinx rescued the kids. And anyone can tell i'm depressed.

I haven't eaten in days, nor taken a bath. I just stare out the window. Hoping Jinx will come out. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Robin, putting his hand on me. I sigh and continue looking out the window.

"Kid... We are working hard to find her. And we will. I promise." He says. Slowly walking away. I sigh and keep watching. Then I hear something. A soft voice. Right in the back of my head.

_"Kid Flash... You need to save me. I can't let you die."_ I am up on my feet faster than a blink of an eye.

_"Jinx! Jinx is that you!_" I scream in my mind. No response. I suddenly see something. People coming out of nowhere. Lots of people. I run towards them, and hide. I watch as the last of the villains make their way out, then run and catch the door as the last one leaves.

"Well... that was easier than I thought it would be." I think, then head into the long tunnel.

Today is the day. I hear the villains starting to get rounded up. I already know they are leaving me there. I'm a hero to. I am left in silence as all the villains have finally gone. I sit there, waiting for my oncoming doom, when I hear something.

It's very faint, but I still can hear it.

"Jinx!" The voice yells. I sit up slowly.

"H-Hello?" I say, my voice scratchy.

"Jinx!" The voice says, closer and louder. My heart stops when I depict who this voice was.

"K-Kid! I-I'm in here!" My raspy voice says.

Suddenly, a face appears out the window of my door. He looks as if he is about to tear up.

"Jinx!" He screams through the door. He vibrates through the door. I barely have time to try and stand up, before the prison bars are busted open and he is hugging me. After our blur of emotions, I become frantic.

"Kid Flash what time is it!?" I say. He thinks for a moment.

"I think about 3:45ish" he says nonchalantly. I grab his hand and stand up.

"I will explain everything on the way there."

**TTTTT**

**Back at the Titans Tower**

**TTTTT**

"Raven!"

"No! He can't be dead! He's still alive!"

"Look Raven we know you loved him like he was your own child, but you need to stop before the whole tower blows up!"

"No! He's still alive! Cyborg get the defibrillators or something!"

"Raven.. I'm sorry they won't help. He's already gone. He lost too much blood."

I watched Raven collapse in tears. Starfire leaned on me and started crying.

"Boyfriend Robin... Why did the Timmy Tantrum have to leave us?!" She says, sobbing into my shirt.

I hold her and comfort her. Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling someone is at the door. I run down, hoping it is Kid Flash. But instead I find all of the Titans. And by all, I mean ALL of the Titans. Honorary and teams.

"Wha-"

I run down the hall with Kid Flash explaining to him that we need to get out of here and get the Titans out of the house. But I have no intention of going with him.

**holy cow this is intense. So I think there will be...hmm... Maybe about 1-3 more chapters. IDK. Somewhere between that. Anyways onto the question.**

**So I noticed that a lot of people who write fanfiction have like a nickname for the people who read their stories. And I wanted to do that.**

**So here is the question: What are some nicknames? I want them to do with Teen Titans though, just because thats what I write is Teen Titan fan fiction. So give me some ideas! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So my sister is coming back from a half a year long business trip in a couple days so I want to spend every waking moment with her so I need to get this story done STAT. So lets get right into shoutouts:**

**RedHoodLover: YUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Thank youz! :D**

**Krikanalo: I decided against the nickname for now. I think I would probably forget so that will be put to rest for now.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Last time: "Wha-"_

_I run down the hall with Kid Flash explaining to him that we need to get out of here and get the Titans out of the house. But I have no intention of going with him._

_And now the thrilling adventure continues..._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Me and Kid Flash get to the elevator. But a plan is former in my head. I ask him what time it is. He looks a watch that I didn't even know he had.

"3:50." He says.

"Good." I say. I shove him into the elevator and hex the buttons. The elevator closes in my front of me. He turns around and starts banging through the glass.

"Jinx!" He yells. I sadly shake my head and put my hand up against the glass.

"Kid Flash I know how to defuse the bomb. If I don't everyone in this city will die." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"B-But you'll come back right? Right?" He yell through the glass. My answer is a shake of the head.

"In order to defuse it I will need to put all my power in it. ALL of it. It will defuse the bomb, but putting that much bad luck into one object will be to much." I look into his eyes, now filled with tears.

"The base will collapse from so much bad luck. I will be too weak to do anything. The bomb will be defused and the BrotherHood's base will be destroyed. And.." I stop to clear my eyes.

"Only one person dies." I say. Kid Flash shakes his head.

"No Jinx No! We have some time! We could-"

"NO!" I yell, cutting him off.

"There is no time to get every single person out of the city." I say.

"Kid Flash there is no other option. B-but." I sigh. I look up with a watery smile.

"Know that no matter what happens, I will always be will you... Because I love you." I say. I pull my hand away, kiss it, then press it up against the glass. He does the same, and puts his head on the glass. I do the same. i lift my head up and wipe away my tears.

"Goodbye. Wally West." I say, using his real name.

"Wait Jinx!" He tries. But I don't want to hear it. I slam my head on the already almost broken buttons, sending the elevator to fritz out and send it hurtling up towards the surface.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

It doesn't take me very long to find the bomb. Which I didn't find surprising. The villains aren't very good at keeping secrets.

It is just a small bomb. It's a square, 1 foot in length, 1 foot in width. But this tiny, glowing, black and grey box is very deceiving. Inside it is more explosive powder than 100 nukes. I breath in a shaky breath, and approach it. But I have an idea before I do. I pull a piece of rock from the wall. I sit on the concrete floor, and crudely right a message as fast as I can. Satisfied I go over to the bomb. I put my hands on it, and begin warming up my power core. I feel tears come down my eyes, and I begin with flashbacks of my life.

_"I don't know why I hang out with you nitwits!"_

_"It's the crudmunchin Teen Titans!"_

_"Oooh Pie!"_

_"We will capture the Teen Titans Slade."_

_"HIVE Five, rob 'em blind."_

_"What was that!?"_

_"Kid Flash: Fastest Boy Alive."_

_"What are you supposed to be a good guy or something."_

_"Why do you hang around with those losers?"_

_"Can I get some mustard this sandwich looks a little dry."_

_"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me!"_

_"Hey sorry I was late, I was just picking up a friend."_

_"You're with HIM now!? TRAITOR!"_

"Goodbye... Everyone." I say. I power up a soul ripping hex, and send it right into the machine. Bad luck shoots everywhere. The once glowing box dims down. I drop to my stomach from exhaustion. I open my blurry eyes for one second to look at the crumbling bases around me. I smile, then close my eyes.

I watch from the end of the tunnel. First, there is nothing. Then, all the windows from the Titans tower break. The left side of the "T" falls off. And I watch as the tunnel, the only thing separating me from Jinx, Crumbles into the ocean. Since all the Villains left, they removed the spell so now you could see the tunnel and the Base. The tunnel crumbles, and so do I. I sink to my knees and weep in despair.

**TTTTTTTTT**

**1 week later**

**TTTTTTTTT**

We enter which once was the BrotherHood's base. After they discovered the bomb didn't go off, they attacked. But they are back in the ice after a hard butt-whooping. I look around for any sign of Jinx, dead or alive. I don't find anything. The rest of the Teen Titans look around. It's very hard to get around. There is rooms that are completely filled with water, whether from the ocean or a pipe burst. Ceilings and floors and gone or have huge gaping walls in them. Basically saying: It was a wreck. I walk around. There is no sign of her anywhere. We finally get to one of the middle floors after much maneuvering. At first we see nothing, then underneath a piece of ceiling, I see something white. I quickly pull it away and discover writing. I read it, and I am close to tears. But what does bring me to tears, is I see a small, white hand, peeking out from under more of the ceiling. I throw it off her, and I see her there. She's on her stomach, with her eyes closed. She looks so... peaceful. I look at her then the writing. Everyone comes and pats me on the shoulder and leaves, giving me some alone time. I stare at her body for a while, then sink to my knees and cry. After about 5 minutes, I feel something. A soft warmth in the cold darkness of the ruined base. I uncover my eyes and gasp. Standing there, is Jinx.

The first thing I notice is she is see through. She has has a pink aura around her. She seems to float as she approaches me. She speaks in a whispery voice as she puts her hands on my face, wiping away my tears.

"Do not cry, my love." She says.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" She says, smiling. I think for a moment.

"You told me... That no matter what happens you would be with me." I say after a while.

"Yes. And I promise that this is true." She says.

"But do me a favor?" She says, tilting her head. I nod my head. She wipes away more tears/

"Do not cry over me. Don't cry because it's over and gone. Smile because it was there and happened." She says. I nod and hold on to one of her see through hands.

"Jinx.." I say in a whisper. "Are you a ghost?" I ask. Her laugh is soft and jingly.

"No my darling. I am a soul. A spirit. And I have been waiting for you since I died to deliver my dying message. She looks at the floor and points to the message written.

"Did you read this?" She asks.

"Yes I did." I say, my tears dried away. She smiles warmly.

"Good. Keep it in mind every time you miss me. Ok?" She says, fading more and more see through. I simply nod my head. She leans up and kisses me. Then before I know it, she is gone. But I smile and look down at message, and read it out loud.

_"Do not cry for what you love. Because it loves you back."_

I then walk out of the room.

_To this day, no one knows who let the BrotherHood out of the Ice. And none of them have gotten out again. No one knows what happened to the real Berry. She was taken with them, but wasn't there for the fight. Some say she was found on street corner, mumbling to herself. The rumor says she was admitted to a mental hospital._

_Kid Flash hasn't cried for Jinx since that day. He sometimes feels her presence in the room with him at night when he is near sleep. And sometimes, in his deep dreaming, he will hear a soft singing from a familiar voice. And will feel fingers running through his hair, as to comfort him_.

**Well I hope that was good enough. Sorry it kinda went to the supernatural. I couldn't think of anyway other to end it.**

**So that ends it! My first long story! And I really liked it! I hoped you did to! I hope to do another one in the near future! But you guys will need to suggest things because all my ideas I have are for one-shots. Anyways some things: I realized while I was writing this that I never had someone rescue Berry. I just sat there with a blank expression, then I facepalmed. I was like "GOSH DANG IT I DIDN'T RESCUE BERRY!" So I added that last part in. And I'm sorry I killed Jinx. Again. But what was I supposed to do? Have her live through ripping her powers out and being crushed? Sorry, no. That's not how even super hero life works. And I will probably do a one shot before my sista comes, then I will be taking a 1 or 2 week break to spend with her, then back to it! Um... I think that is it. Don't do drugs, I guess. :/ Onto the question!**

**What did you think of this story? Was it good? Bad? to long? too rushed? to short? to awesome? Perfect? Tear Jerking? Not enough romance? Tell me! **


End file.
